Picking Flowers (Emma! TV Series 2 episode)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Picking Flowers. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Well, g'day It's great to meet you again Today is a day to go outside Join me for the ride. Time to walk to the garden. (Song: Time To Walk To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go wheel through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to walk to the garden Can you try this step to walk to the garden? Come, it's time to walk to the garden To see what is happening outside today. ♪ (Song: Picking Flowers. A scene where Lachy is holding a basket full of flowers, while giving these to the kids.) Lachy: (singing) I'm always picking Flowers Emma: (singing) Ah I'm always picking Flowers Emma: (singing) Ah Lachy: (singing) And roses are my favorites... Emma: Ah, lovely roses! (with Lachy singing.) And petunias smell so good Lachy: (singing) I'm always picking flowers Emma: (singing) He's a horticulturalist Lachy: (singing) I'm always picking flowers Emma: (singing) He's a regular botanist Lachy: (singing) And marigolds are my favorite... Emma: Mm, marigolds! (with Lachy singing.) And marigolds smell so good Emma: (singing) Flowers red and flowers blue Some for me and some for you Put them all together in a bunch Flowers yellow and purple too Some for me and some for you Put them all together in a bunch Lachy: (singing) Picking flowers Emma: (singing) Ah Lachy: (singing) I'm always picking flowers Emma: (singing) Ah Lachy: (singing) I'm always picking flowers Emma: (singing) Ah Lachy: (singing) I'm always picking Flowers Emma: (singing) Ah. (Instrumental break to the ending part where Emma put these flowers into a basket. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a nurse.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a nurse. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign horse with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Have a look at this! Ooh, I wonder what this is. You're right! It's an umbrella! For a pitter-patter rainy day. (Song: I Love It When It Rains. A scene where Emma in her rainbow tutu, while their ballet dancers are gonna dance to the rain song.) Emma: (singing) I love it when it rains as I lie in bed at night I see it through my window, the patter soft and light And then a storm may come and the thunder starts to crash The rain beats on my window and I see the lightning flash I hold old Teddy tight and sink down in my bed I close my eyes so tight and pull the covers over my head I feel so snug and warm I know that everything's alright I love it when it rains as I lie in bed at night (Instrumental break to Emma holding an umbrella, while the dancers are dancing the ballet moves of the rain.) Emma: (singing) I love it when it rains As I lie in bed at night. (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Bowmobile. A scene where Emma is riding a Bowmobile to visit the dance studio.) Emma: (singing) Yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Brisé in the Breeze. A scene where Emma & Callum dances the ballet & bicycles.) Emma: (singing) I'll tell you what I like each day Bicycle bells (Bicycle bell rings.) And ballet I'll tell you what I like each day Bowtiful bows And petits jetés Brisé In the breeze Brisé In the breeze (Instrumental break.) Emma: (singing) I'll tell you what I like each day Bicycle bells (Bicycle bell rings.) And ballet I'll tell you what I like each day Flowers to smell And dégagés Brisé in the breeze Brisé In the breeze. (Instrumental break to the ending part. Until, a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Out in the garden, sun on our face Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts